Hit Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Prof. Solis * Betty Solis Antagonists: * King of the Core-Men ** Core-Men Other Characters: * Bat Men of Venus Locations: * Solis City, "near New York State" Era: * year 3000 Items: * Bat Men's ray pistols * Solis' Ice Ray Vehicles: * Venusian Spaceship | StoryTitle10 = Tommy Tinkle: "Max the Toy Lion" | Synopsis10 = Tommy creates a new toy lion named Max to impress Prof. Grump with. That night, the villainous Snipp and Snapp replace the toy with a real lion, in the hopes of getting rid of the Professor once and for all... | StoryTitle11 = Neon the Unknown: "The Defeat of Radolf" | Synopsis11 = Neon now heads straight from North Africa to Europe, and visits Rachaw, one of the notorious concentration camps in the country of Dunland. He starts by rescuing some intellectuals from this concentration camp (He allowed himself to be captured then led a mass escape.), then captures Radolf and threatens him with torture until the dictator agrees to step down. | Quotation = Frightened, Radolf? When you see the ghosts of men, victims of the schemes of your vicious and demented brain. You will suffer the torture that your sadistic guards inflicted on them? | Speaker = Neon the Unknown | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Portle Antagonists: * Mr. Crinch Other Characters: * Locations: * Meadowlane * Couver Dam | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Muchbach ** Black Guards Locations: * Bailu, * Vehicles: * burning freight train | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Stella Ford * Butch Ford Antagonists: * Rocky Ford * Slobber Mike Other Characters: * Mrs. Jones | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * John Rawlson * Roland Rawlson * Patience Caldwell Other Characters: * Higby Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wendy Hale Antagonists: * * Wing Low * MacDermott * Slipfinger Locations: * ** * Kilkirk, | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, Rick's boss * Michael (Red Bee's bee) Antagonists: * Al Snead Other Characters: * Captain Dooley Locations: * , | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Nina Costa Antagonists: * Unnamed Plantation Thieves Other Characters: * Mr. Costa (Nina's Father) Locations: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * United States Railways Vehicles: * Train | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Mary Lou Supporting Characters: * Prof. Grump Antagonists: * Snipp * Snapp Other Characters: * Max * Pa Neptune | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Radolf Other Characters: * Group of geniuses Locations: * | Notes = * Contains the text piece, "Tyrant's Death", by Toni Blum. * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 2#Synopsis for Neon the Unknown: .22The Defeat of Radolf.22| Dunland]], Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 2#Synopsis for X-5: .22Assignment: Ruina.22| Nordicha]], North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. * Blaze Barton ** A caption in the opening panel states that the year is 3000. ** Blaze and the Bat Men, in their first conversation, in English, are making this interplanetary contact for the first time. ** Two episodes into the series, and Betty's getting kidnapped for the 2nd time. * The Red Bee ** Police Captain Dooley hits Rick Raleigh in the head with a pistol, but this fails to knock him out. At story's end however Raleigh is wearing a bandage around his head. This may be the first cranial concussion of his career. ** Michael, the Red Bee's main bee, appeared in the previous issue, but is called "Michael" for the first time in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #2 Aug 1940, entire issue }}